1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for graphic recording on electrosensitive paper, comprising a recording head consisting of a plurality of stacked electrode blocks wherein electrode wires are provided which are bent such that the end of the wire which serves as the electrode can freely move.
In known recording heads of this type it is difficult to keep the write pins, adjacently arranged perpendicular to the transport direction of the paper, as small as possible and to minimize their spacing. The printed alphanumerical characters, consequently, do not give the impression of an uninterrupted line. Moreover, the electrodes should be very regular and should always contact the paper in the same manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to achieve this object, a device has been proposed in which the electrode wires within each electrode block are bent such that the actual outwards projecting electrode pin can freely move about a pivot inside the block. As a result, the electrode can be deflected by any movement of the paper in the transport direction of the paper as well as in the direction perpendicular thereto. However, it is a drawback that the electrode pins, due to their perpendicular position with respect to the paper, scratch the paper, start to vibrate and hence produce uncontrollable prints. The unavoidable paper scrapings then occurring cause contamination of the pins and the hollow space of the electrode block wherein the pin is journalled. The vibrations, moreover, reduce the recording speed and cause a less legible print image.